The Legacy
by LightSinger
Summary: The Legend of L. Rated K , Spoilers for L's name.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Not much to say... Enjoy! Warning: L's true name!**

**__**

I remember when Whammy first found me in London. My mother and father had disappeared so suddenly that I got lost.

Whammy told me that he owned an orphanage for children who were more than capable to lead tomorrow's future.

He asked me if I wanted to go, and of course, since there was no other option, I said yes.

During the following years of my time at Whammy's, I was obviously more superior than any other child. Whammy's was an orphanage where no matter what category of work you wanted to work in, they accepted you.

Lillian, as I can remember, was an excellent artist. She rivaled Da Vinci's work with the simplicity of a brush stroke, but she struggled to understand the complexity of long division.

Jason was a born chemist, he discovered more compounds in his teens then any other chemist had at the withering age of 40. Yet, he doesn't quite understand the concept of Law and order. He cringes when ever someone brings up law.

But Whammy and Roger called me 'special'. I could paint a pretty decent picture and understand math. I understand science very well and I am a detective so I do know a lot about Law and Order.

From what I understand, the Whammy's orphanage had only one purpose: To raise the hope for tomorrow's future. In several investigations of my own, Whammy's orphanage only accepted the best and the most potential to benefit society.

Which is where we come in. There was some sort of monarchy in Whammy's house. Everyone wanted to be number one. To be admired and feared by the rest of your peers. If a talented artist was number one, you would notice the a renaissance of art and learning sweep the world.

If a scientist became number one, a new age dedicated to science would seize the minds of the outside world. In other words, the Whammy's house was _very _influential.

But I, L Lawliet, was special. Because when I became number one, instead of a few decades of my influence, I created a legacy that carried on for hundreds of centuries.

And that my reader, is where are true story begins.

**__**

**A/N: Please Review!**


	2. The Beginning

**A/N: Once again nothing to say...**

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Death Note.**

**The Beginning **

**______________**

"Mama? Papa? Where'd ya go?"

A little boy with around the age of 4 wandered the streets of Winchester.

"MAMA, PAPA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He screamed their names for hours on end, hoping they would show themselves.

"It's no use." He sniffled "I'll never find them!"

"Never find who?"

The boy looked up to see and elderly gentlemen in trench coat addressing him.

"My mama and papa, they said to wait for them in front of the playground while they did some grown-up things."

"What did they look like?"

As the little boy went on to describes his parents, the elderly gentlemen clucked his tongue at the sound of them.

By the way the boy was dressed, it was too obvious that he and his family were very poor. His rags also showed it, they barely covered him and revealed his ribs poking out of his pale skin.

"And she had a brown leather hat on."

"I see, well then what's your name?"

A moment of silence ensued.

"Mama told me never to tell my name to strangers."

"What if I told you my name?"

"Then I'll consider telling you mine."

"Well, my name is Whammy now what's yours?"

The boy looked at the man carefully, as if trying to decide wether the man was harmless, and carefully replied

"My name is L Lawliet, you won't tell anyone though right?"

Whammy nodded his head in understanding

"Well then L, perhaps we should seek your parents."

L nodded his head in agreement, as he and continued to walk the snowy streets of Winchester in hopes to find L's parents.

**__**

"I don't think my parents are here."

After spending the afternoon searching for L's parents, the duo could find neither hind nor trace of them."

"L, I am sorry to say this but we must retire for the day. It's getting rather late and I am positively sure you're about as hungry as I am."

As if on cue, L's stomach gave a loud rumble. After a joyous laugh on Whammy's part and a blushing L the question they had dreaded came up.

"But, where am I to stay?"

Whammy had often thought about this question when wandering around Winchester with L. What if they couldn't find the boy's parents? Where would he stay? But he brushed if off thinking they would find them, only for it to come back to prove him wrong.

There was no mistaking it, L's parents had abandoned him.

There was one option though, maybe if L could pass the test....

"I know they abandoned me. They always fought over money issues and said everything would be a lot less expensive if I wasn't around."

The elderly man stared at the child with an astonished look on his face.

_'Maybe he does have a chance.....'_

"L?"

"Yes?"

"How would you like to take a test?"

"A test?"

"Yes."

Whammy could see the the boy's gears turning in his head.

"What kind of test?"

"Every kind."

"Why would I need to take it?"

_'At least the boy was no fool and asked question before jumping in.'_ Whammy thought.

"Well L, I own an orphanage for gifted children. And If you have a talent or an extremely high I.Q I could let you live there."

_'Well, I could either live on the streets in Winchester and probably die before I reach the age of 10 or I could give this "test" a chance.'_

"I will gladly accept your proposal."

**__**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Test

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, some things came up.**

**Test**

**____**

The man and child trudged through snowbanks, reaching a stone building about 3 stories high.

"And this L, is where we shall administer the test."

L looked up meekly at the building and nodded his head.

**

L took his seat at a large steel table, Whammy sat across him. Florescent lights illuminated the room.

"Where are the test papers?"

"There are none."

"So how do I take the test?"

"I am going to tell you questions and you need to answer them with nothing but your mind."

L simply nodded as Whammy began the test.

**

It was snowing lightly. A man held a boy's gloved hand, as they stood outside the black iron gates that the boy would soon be calling home.

**____**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but as time progresses the chapters should get longer.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
